ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Louie Duck (2017)
Llewelyn ”Louie" Duck is the one of the six main protagonists, the son of Della Duck and one of Donald Duck's nephews. Description The quick-witted, fast-talking youngest brother, Louie has a knack for charming his way into, though not always out of, danger. "The Mouth" has Uncle Scrooge's head for wild, larger-than-life moneymaking schemes, but none of Scrooge's work ethic. His keen improvisational skills are a welcome asset on any given adventure, although they sometimes land the family in even bigger trouble. Appearance Louie is a small, white, 10 to 11-year-old duck with a green hoodie and his hair curved to the side. Personality As been described as the 'evil' triplet, Louie is a laid-back, resourceful trickster and is he is always up for an adventure with his family especially if it involves treasure. Louie can be very greedy, and like his great uncle Scrooge, he's got an eye for money and treasure. Although Louie has shown a lazy and careless personality but can also be adventurous, smart and caring when it counts. Louie is a schemer, with his confidence, clever quick thinking, and persuasive charm he manipulates others to get want he wants, as seen in Daytrip of Doom! and in The Great Dime Chase. With this Louie can be seen with a con-artist persona. Louie is very often the snarky, witty, and sarcastic one of the triplets. As seen in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! where he pointed out to Scrooge how every treasure would end in the same way with being amazed but later would lead to more danger because of the booby trap that every treasure they'd found had. Other examples being in Woo-oo! where he criticized both of his brothers for their obvious ignorance; when Donald asked where Dewey was and Huey said: "Who's Dewey?" and being snarky about Dewey's best plan of getting out of a room was to keep hitting the doorknob with a bag of marbles. He even seems to keep his witty nature in the face of danger, such as in Daytrip of Doom! where his brothers, Webby, and he were locked in a freezer and was being threatened by Big Time. Louie can also be very selfish. Louie does a lot that he knows would benefit him, like receiving money and treasure. Louie believes that most adventures include treasure, but if there is nothing to benefit him, he steps out like in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! where once he's told there was no treasure on Mt. Neverrest he walks out on the adventure. Louie has also shown to be inconsiderate, as he's shown to say insensitive things like in Daytrip of Doom! where he states they shouldn't have brought Webby to Funso's right in front of her. And he did the same thing in The House of the Lucky Gander! when he calls his Uncle Gladstone their Best Uncle in front of his Uncle Donald who has raised him since they were young. Although Louie later realized how hurtful he was and then cheers them on. Despite his self-serving nature, Louie cares deeply about his family. During The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! he defends Launchpad after he was conned. And when Donald was racing against his cousin, he encouraged Donald to keep going and to not give up. As well as in The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! where he was using his scheming to get rid of a deceptive "Tenderfeet" and keep his family safe. In the episode The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!, it is revealed that his cool and slacker attitude is all a facade and that he is a scared little kid who tries to talk himself out of situations, only to get himself into more trouble and acknowledges the error of his actions. This shows that he is insecure and cowardly, and puts up a laid-back bravado as a means to hide his true feelings. Skills and Abilities With his con-artist persona, Louie's strongest suit is in his cunning nature. Louie uses his quick-wit, resourcefulness, and charm to get out of a tough situation as seen in Daytrip of Doom! and The Great Dime Chase (sometimes it doesn't work out though like in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!). Louie also uses this to expose another con artist in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! when he finds out that Launchpad was tricked into buying expensive gear. In The Most Dangerous Game...Night! Scrooge ensures Louie that he has a gift for being well calculated; to find the angles and short cuts to figuring out a well constructed plan. Relationships Family Della Duck Della is Louie's mother, after finding out about her disappearance Louie along with his brothers were deeply heartbroken. After The Shadow War! they all moved back into the mansion and holding Della in their hearts. Although in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! Della's tragedy has taken a toll on Louie by becoming scared of adventuring and unsure of his as an adventurer. They have yet to meet face-to-face. Donald Duck Donald is Louie's uncle and guardian for most of his life, and even though Louie doesn't think of him as cool, he still loves him regardless. This is well shown in the episode The House of the Lucky Gander! where he claims that Gladstone Gander, is their Best (non-rich) Uncle excluding Donald in front of him creating a jealous Donald. However, Louie realized Donald is the better uncle and then cheers him on through the rest of the race. Scrooge McDuck Scrooge McDuck is Louie great-uncle, Louie cherishes his great uncle and holds him up in high regards especially since he's rich, and loves him back yet Scrooge has shown to be a bit short with him. In the episode The Great Dime Chase! Scrooge is shown to be annoyed by Louie's lazy and spoiled attitude, that it made Scrooge want to teach him that hard honest work is the most rewarding. Louie seems to regard Scrooge's wealth and possessions as his own by association and has no qualms about exploiting it. Huey Duck Huey is Louie’s oldest brother, and they are very different in fact they seem to be the opposite; where Huey is hard-working, honest, and rigid, while Louie is lazy, sly, and goes with the flow. Yet they are very close as brothers and always stick together. Dewey Duck Louie and Dewey are very playful, mischievous and enjoy hanging out and going on adventures together. Friends Webby Vanderquack In Woo-oo! Webby attacks him and his brothers, Louie thought of Webby to be weird but also interesting and they turn into good friends. Though in Daytrip of Doom, Louie sees Webby as a handful and even states this in front of her, yet he later accepts her quirkiness and they become better friends. Although in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!, Louie and Webby were stuck together and had to escape the many dangers of the tomb of Toth-Ra. Webby gets irritated by Louie for always seeking to manipulate situations to his own benefit, but they later resolve their issues and help each other out. Lena Even though Louie knows little about Lena, he does like her regardless. Although when they first met, Lena jumped him and scared him, but when she tricked the entire Beagle Family he admires her slick wits and Louie even called her his "new favorite". Videos Promo Appearances Shorts *30 Things With Louie (Short) *Meet Scrooge! (Short) *Meet Mrs. Beakley! (Short) *Donald's Birthday (Short) *The World's Longest Deathtrap! *Webby Reacts To: Stuck in the Middle Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * 10. The Spear of Selene! * 12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! * 13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! * 14. Jaw$! * 15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * 16. Day of the Only Child! * 17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! * 19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * 20. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! * 21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 * 1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! * 3. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! * 4. The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! * 5. Storkules in Duckburg! * 6. Last Christmas! * 8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! * 9. The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck! * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! * 11. The Golden Spear! Trivia *Louie's full name was Louis Duck in the 1987 series. Here it's changed to Llewelyn, a name he finds embarrassing. *Louie's voice actor, Bobby Moynihan, has done many other voice acting roles including in Nature Cat and We Bare Bears, but he is best known for his 8 season(s) performance on the NBC sketch comedy Saturday Night Live. *It is revealed in the episode "The Spear of Selene!" that Louie's real name is Llewelyn, which he hates. *According to "The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains", Louie might be allergic to plastic lining, since he received a rash from wearing it. *Louie is younger than Huey and Dewey by 48 minutes. *Louie hates hot dogs, golf, and, fishing. *Louie's phone number is 555-0123. *Louie was originally supposed to be named Rebel by his mother. Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:2017 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Males